


Between you and me (and the rest of the universe)

by MinMinAgustD



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, I consider this more poetry than story, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Mental Health Issues, but idk, but the dialouge is there so, it should get better, world study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMinAgustD/pseuds/MinMinAgustD
Summary: The sun had gifted him his life, the moon had sewn his body, and the stars had crafted him his soul. Why then did Lee Felix feel as if the atmosphere was trying to suffocate him? Why did it appear as though the waves were trying to drown him? And why did it feel as if Felix's friends were just waiting for him to crumble so that they could brush him away?orIn a world full of magic, Lee Felix feels devoid of any. Figures he'd be the one filled to the brim with it, the universe (and his friends, honestly) is setting him up for the biggest explotion Seoul has ever seen.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Lee Felix was made to paint sunsets in the rain. He'd been born under the brightest moon to ever be, the universe had injected magic into his blood and bathed him in a wave of stardust. His mother had told him the tales the outliners had made of him, how he'd be invited to dance in the sun revels of the pixies, how he'll be gifted a crown woven from galaxies by the cruellest nymph, he'd heard everything there was to hear. 

And yet here he was at 19 years of age, entering Seoul's brightest university for Magically Gifted Kids, not a trace of all those great abilities around.

"I'm just saying!" Han Jisung yelled from besides Felix, "You're meant to break colonies of sandmen, Felix. How is it that you barely managed to get accepted?" 

He more felt than saw everyone else around him roll their eyes. This was something his soulmate (one born under the hottest sun, barely a day apart. Coincidence? I think not) just _would not_ drop. I mean, yeah, they were both destined to rule kingdoms that, mind you, did not exist and wipe out entire species Felix had only ever heard stories about, and yeah, the only one that could actually do incredible magic so far out of the two of them was Jisung himself, but that so did not mean that he was entitled to rub it in Felix's face every chance he got. It wasn't as if Felix himself wasn't already extremely disappointed that he could only complete the basics of magic, Jisung had to come in and be so... **Jisung.**

 **Jisung** who had accidentally blown up half the school building when they were only five, **Jisung** who had saved two cars from crashing and brought life back to a burnt forest area.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Felix almost shouted back at his friend, annoyance dripping from every syllable he spoke, "I'll just tell my fucked up brain to do something right for once! Bad news boo, we can't all be Han Jisung!" 

and yeah, he felt a little childish, but he was just so fucking tired of having the same argument every goddamned day. they never served for anything, the only time they came remotely close to doing something was when Felix had gotten so mad he and Jisung got into an actual duel, both of them controlling whatever the fuck they could. it had been quite a while and then Felix felt the exhaustion settle into his bones, taking root deep inside his lungs and brain making it hard to do much of anything. This had led to Jisung accidentally hitting him head-on.

Felix would have been sent to the hospital (his everything was bleeding and half of his torso was burned) but it was nighttime, one of the advantages of being born beneath the brightest moon was that it favoured him above everything else. He'd been cured almost immediately, that did not stop the pain from sinking in and rendering him unconscious. It also did not stop Jisung from feeling extremely guilty and showing up at Bang Chan's home at three a.m, sobbing and begging the vampire to do something.

"You're not supposed to be like me! Fucking hell, Felix, nobody wants you to be like me!" ah, he was so loud, with good reason too, the sun was accustomed to playing favourites too (which basically damned Felix from ever not feeling tired during the day).

 _Finally,_ Felix thought, _finally giving up the dumb idea that I'll be able to ever do anything else than suck absolute ass._

"We all want you to be so much better!"

Ah, short-lived happiness that one, "You know, Jisung. I'm too tired to deal with your bullshit. It's eight am and the first day of junior year, I'm not fucking doing this!" and Felix walked ahead because although he was tired, he was more tired of fighting over stupid shit.

The other six pairs of eyes stared at his retreating image until they were able to see nothing, then let out various noises of complaint.

"I'll never be able to understand you Jisung," Kim Seungmin, resident dragon spirit, whispered out before chasing after his moon friend.

Jisung sighed through his nose, unintentionally releasing some smoke too, before taking his boyfriend's, Lee Minho, hand. "He's too complicated! If he tried training with me more often I'm sure we'd be able to accomplish some type of progress."

Minho sighed as Jisung placed his head near his neck, "You know more than any of us why he's so scared of progress, baby."  
  
"But he could do so much more than what he does now!"

"And yet, he doesn't seem to want that, Jisung," this time it was Hwang Hyunjin, starlit witch, that spoke up, "those stories that people tell of the both of you would make even the strongest of magical beings tremble, too much pressure and one is bound to blow." He ruffled Jisung's hair before muttering a small " _M_ _orning classes, bye!"_ and rushing towards the astronomy tower.

"We should all just hope to be covered when he does."

And the wind might've carried off the hushed voice of Han Jisung, but the grin that spread through the sun's face definitely had absolutely nothing to do with it.

But cover the boys should take, for when the sun decides to play a game of chess against the moon, things are bound to get messy.


	2. Chapter 2

Something everyone must understand from the way that Felix thought was this:

They are not the first favoured children, nor will they be the last. It just so happened that the sun and moon seemed to decide on times mere hours after each other to pick somewhat of a new... _candidate_.

So it was Lee Felix and Han Jisung. Han Jisung and Lee Felix. A single unit composed of two different creations.

Neither the sun nor the moon seemed entirely thrilled when they started to get along so well, but they let their children be. Chess was indeed a tricky thing to play and neither had exactly used any of their other players (other kingdoms) and there was still a short eternity left until the real conflict settles between these boys, so why not let them meddle. It seemed to entertain them, actually, the fact that so many of their little pawns could stand amongst each other and not tear their throats out.

A moon child, a vampire, a starlit witch, and a dark fae.

A sun kid, a dragon spirit, a green witch, and a nymph.

Accompanied by their shared creation, the siren.

These kids certainly made for an odd group, Felix knew because the moon had told him. It had held him tightly and whispered into his ear words that taunted him whenever he believed his lack of powers to be unimportant. 

**"The day will come, mortal boy, where you are sent to destroy cities. This is no fairytale, no legend passed down throughout the village. This is real life, boy. You are to be my successor, the dim moonlight in a world of eternal darkness, and if you are unable to destroy that little sunshine boy (** little sunshine boy, that little sunshine boy **) your punishment shall reign far superior to that which any else may bestow upon thee, including the Sun herself. I will give you a little gift, one that has never been seen before and shall never be given again. You'll get a share of my very own powers (** Felix had blanched at that, for the moon was more powerful than the earth itself and it just seemed ridiculous that he would have a bit of that if even the slightest of it **.) You'll get to wear the stars upon your cheeks and look over the galaxies within your eyes, you will turn tides with the wave of your hand and take darkness wherever you see fit, just as you'll be able to give it and so much more back. I expect you to use these powers when fit, moon child. And if you do not, I hope to never meet you again for the fate of your soul will be balanced upon a thin thread, and I am known to carry scissors."**

Jisung had received a similar speech, give or take. He was bestowed the power of flames, to give or take energy where he could (and although it felt wrong, Felix always thought it was him that made him so tired throughout daylight), he was allowed into the power sources of things, and given the chance to gift life. They had both been extremely disturbed by the fact that they were meant to kill each other, yet they still agreed that if ever the time to duel would come, it would be in good intentions.

"Seungmin, I swear to every god I know, if you've come to lecture me I will find a way to stab you with seventy-five different needles."

"Seventy-five, huh. What an oddly specific number."

Felix rolled his eyes and turned around, knowing damn well that his friend came here for nothing more than to calm him down. That's what Seungmin did, with his intimidating aura and all. The warmth he gave was always stronger than the flames he could light you up with.

"I'm going to the window, need a little... cooling off time, I guess." 

"Rightfully so, Jisung can be a little shit sometimes. I suppose you know that more than anyone else in our dysfunctional group, huh?"

They talked in hushed whispers and quiet giggles up to their not-so-small little window. No one else seemed interested enough to walk all those flights of stairs just to enter an abandoned fragment of their school. Well, no one except four freshmen that were looking for a little adventure. 

"I think it's time we get Changbin up here," Felix said as they arrived near the window, surrounded by plants and blankets and cushions and (recently) a solar/moon powered mini-fridge, courtesy of both Jisung and him, "these babies are already starting to droop."

Seungmin observed the little moon boy with a small on his lips, almost cooing at the pout that had formed on his face, "I suppose a little visit to our humble abode won't hurt him. Isn't that right, little guy!?" 

The tower shook slightly but it was alright, it was agreeing with them, after all. Both of them chuckled before lightly placing their stuff on the ground and taking a seat at the window.

"Hey, buddy?" Felix whispered into the walls, "Mind showing me the moon?"

The window rattled a little before the clear image of the Moon came upon it. She wore a frown and was somehow glaring directly at Felix. It stung, knowing the disappointment he had caused his creator, knowing he would die a simple man's death against Jisung, but it was the price he had to pay for refusing to attempt training.

 **"Did I not tell you to stop trying to contact me?"** The moon's cold gaze slid from Felix to Seungmin, bearing his full fangs and glimmering eyeballs, **"And with a scum such as a dragon spirit none the less? Speak your words, son, but know that if you are wasting my time, a punishment will be bored into place."**

Seungmin frowned, knowing full well that Felix had talked to his creator before. He turned to his friend and saw the lingering sadness etched into Felix's eyes before he turned back to the moon.

"The purple nightfall is approaching soon, mother," the atmosphere was uncomfortable, to say the least, it showed in the way Felix squared his shoulders and lifted his head, "and you have yet to replenish the stars, yet to fill the oceans and rebuild the planets."

The moon growled at her son as she rose from the throne she had sat on, **"Do not try and tell me how to do my job, not when you can not even align the stars properly or take a flame into your own hands. Do you insist on the one punishment I have not given you? Do you want it that bad?"**

It was short, the fear that flashed across Felix's face, but it was soon replaced with defiance and seriousness, "I am not telling you how to do your job, simply warning you that if these do not get completed the forest revel will not be held, and your domain would do poorly without the revel." 

True anger flashed inside the moon's eyes and even Seungmin, who had no connection whatsoever to the moon kingdom, was afraid. He expected Felix to look afraid too, but one turn of his head revealed the same anger reflected on his friend's eyes. He became truly fearful of both, even if Felix barely had a hold of his powers.

**"Was that intended as a threat, my son?"**

"Simply a warning, mother. I am assuming you do not want to see your children when they are not controlled properly because that is what will happen if you fail to organize them before the purple nightfall."

The moon raised an eyebrow, scoffing. She was about to speak up as she focused on the window again, but the words died in her lips. Seungmin did not understand until he turned fully towards Felix. His normally (dyed) blonde hair had turned white in the roots and black at the ends, his eyes had taken a weird blue-ish tint and began to glow, his fangs had extended into sharper ones, and his ears had pointed themselves out.

"You were saying?"

It was funny, seeing someone as powerful as the moon become intimidated by a sweet creature such as Felix, it would have been funnier if Seungmin himself wasn't so afraid of his friend.

 **"The procedures are about to begin, son."** Seungmin would've thought that to be it, but the moon raised her hands and seemed to reach out towards Felix, onñy for claws to extend and a scratch to appear throughout the window, steadily fading. **"Your promised punishment."**

It would've been empty words, an unfulfilled promise if Seungmin wasn't sat right next to Felix. Felix, son of the moon and weaver of stars, who now bore a claw mark (openly bleeding) on his freckle covered face.

He turned towards Seungmin, sad smile seemingly painted into his lips, and wove his hands in front of Seungmin's eyes, "A simple illusion to keep your pure eyes untainted, for there is one thing you should know,"

"She gives no empty words, leaves no promise unfulfilled."


	3. Chapter 3

His heart was pounding in his ears, mixing with the heavy footsteps that befell the empty tower and the deep breaths escaping both their mouths. Seungmin was running in a state of shock, he could not believe that Lee Felix, his sweetest friend, had been deceiving all of their group just to hide the horrors the other face of the moon was hiding.

"Kim Seungmin, I swear to every fucking god we've ever studied that if you do not stop I will rip your wings from you!" 

Lee Felix was panicked, he didn't know what he would do if all his friends found out about his glamours. He'd been doing them since he was twelve when his mother had first decided punishment was to be ensured if they wanted to advance on his powers. It didn't help that they hid a little more than the bruises and cuts. 

"Fucking try, you little bitch," Seungmin yelled as they began descending the last flight of staircases, "you're too much of a pussy to actually do anything!" 

Alas, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Felix's eyes flashed with determination before he jumped the last of the stairs and landed right before Seungmin, effectively blocking any attempt of leaving.

"Oh, you little fucker." 

To the normal outsider it would seem as if these boys were actually fighting, both charged to the full extent. (Seungmin with his leathery burnt red wings out and his glimmery orange eyes aflame, fangs ready to pierce and claws ready to stab. Felix with his newly changed hair and shining blue eyes, hands extended for attack and mouth ready to chant ancient incantations) But both boys knew no real harm would come of their impromptu... quarrel. 

Felix stood up to his full height and pounced on Seungmin, the later striking Felix's shoulder. A growl managed to spill its way through Felix's throat as he retaliated with a small spell that threw Seungmin about thirty feet into the open air. What Felix was not anticipating was the fact that he stayed there, beating away with his wings as the sun fed him energy. 

"How dumb can you be Felix?!" The young boy shouted as he laughed and twisted further up, "You threw a dragon spirit into the air during plain daylight! You ensured your defeat, moonchild!" 

Felix scowled at that, bearing his full set of teeth, "You might be right, Minie, but let you not forget that even if you can not see it, the Moon is always alight in the Sun's shadow."

Seungmin watched, wide-eyed, as the boy extended his arms and lit up with a white glow, angelic wings appearing on either side of his back.

"What else have you been hiding from us, Felix?!"

"None of your fucking business, Seungmin!"

"Drop the god damned illusions, let me see the extent of her damage, please!"

"WHY?! What will you do against a being as powerful as the fucking moon, Minie?!" 

They'd been chasing each other through the air, Seungmin distracting Felix so that they ended up right in front of the building most of their friends were currently in. 

"JUST DROP THEM!" 

The yell came as a bit of a shock to Felix, he wasn't expecting his friend to be so aggressive. His body decided that was the moment it would catch up with his surroundings, no longer covered by the canopy of overgrown trees and the disembowelled remains of the tower. He staggered a little, his glamours fading for a second, his energy seeping out of every pore in his body. And yet, Felix refused to back down. It was clear that was what Seungmin wanted, to see every vulnerability he had to offer, but even if it was tempting, even if it was everything Felix wanted to do, the sheer force of his stubbornness kept him standing, kept his white wings on his back.

"Kim Seungmin," the voice that came out of his friend was not the one that Seungmin had become accustomed to, it sent a chill running down his spine, "you disobey the orders of the moon, you'll be punished accordingly."

Oh, there was no way that was Lee Felix. He chose to disobey the orders of the moon himself, and would not be caught dead trying to protect them. 

With a forceful screech, Kim Seungmin launched himself into his friend's (further changed, for some reason) body, "GET OUT OF HIM, YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"Seungmin," the careful voice of Changbin, resident green witch and workout addict, broke through the careful bubble the two had crafted for themselves, "the fuck is going on here?!" 

"TELL THEM, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" 

"Felix wouldn't want them to know," the distorted voice scowled, "why would I do something he wouldn't like?" 

"Oh, so now you're choosing to care?" 

The sharpened nails of Felix's body dug into his arms, pulling them close enough so that Felix could whisper near his ears, "I'll do it if you promise one thing."

The rest of their friends were lost, Hyunjin having been brought out of his researching by the sudden screech of a loud crash, Changbin and Jeongin viewing the fighting from their class window, Woojin, Chan, and Minho ducking behind a wall to avoid the flying rubble, and Jisung just.... missing in action. 

They both watched as Seungmin stood up and helped Felix do the same. Felix who was barely keeping his eyes open. Felix who had to support more than half his body weight (not much there anyway) on a limping Seungmin. Felix who had, at last, dropped all of his glamour.

Their hearts were beating in their ears, mixing with the heavy and mismatched footsteps that befell the courtyard. A series of resonating gasps joined the choir of broken souls, the product of seeing what the real Lee Felix looked like.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't meant to be like this.

Felix knew it wasn't meant to be like this.

He was tired, so fucking tired. All he could think about was the way his eyes ached for the sleep he had been neglecting for almost three days now. He was barely holding himself upright and his abdomen burned because of the lack of food. 

"Hey, dude," he couldn't place that voice, he didn't know that voice, who was that? "are you like, okay?" 

The whole world was underwater and Felix just could not breathe. He missed his friends, he missed his late-night walks with Chan. He missed his debates with Seungmin up on the tower. He longed for the afternoons where Jeongin and he lost themselves in their games. He wanted to bicker with Jisung, to map out the stars whenever Hyunjin couldn't sleep. He hoped to go back to the forest soon, to let Changbin soak in the energy from the plants, so that Woojin and Minho returned to their homes and so he could be able to bask in the light his friends created.

But they were all so mad.

So, so, so mad. And Felix just couldn't understand why! He was just trying to protect them, he didn't want them to get hurt. But they were so stupid, they told him if they were together they could've stopped her, they could've prevented all the harm, but couldn't they see? She was the moon, what could a bunch of college students do against the fucking moon? 

They took that with offence, apparently, because Felix hadn't heard from them in about a week and now he's pretty sure he's about to pass out and he can't remember the last time he ate and who was that in front of him again? What class was he in? Was he even meant to be in this class? And- 

Oh, look! The floor is getting closer.

\------------ o ------------

"I'm just saying! We could seriously try to at least talk to him! You don't know why he did it!"

"OH, HE MADE IT PRETTY FUCKING CLEAR WHY HE DID IT, DON'T YOU THINK, JISUNG?!"

No one was able to say anything else and Changbin felt guilty. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, turning around so he could face the boy he just yelled at.

"He doesn't think any of us are capable, doesn't trust us with the truth, why should we give him the chance to give us an explanation that is already clear as day?"

Jisung looked infuriated, his eyes had gone fully red and his ears releasing steam, "You know, Changbin, sometimes even the clearest of days can hide the most destructive storms." 

"Don't get all philosophical on me, Han Jisung, you should be the one who gets the angriest."

And yet he wasn't, he was the calmest out of the nine of them. 

"I just don't get it," Hyunjin interrupted the almost fight, turning around to face them too and wearing the biggest frown they'd ever seen on them, "Felix wouldn't hide anything from us for that long, it's literally not possible."

"How so?" Chan asked from his spot on the couch.

"Well any other secret we've shared with him was told to the person we wanted to keep it secret from sooner or later," multiple nods of encouragement were given to the witch, "and now you come here telling me that he's been keeping a secret from us for six years?"

"Apparently," Woojin said, coming in from his previous spot at the kitchen.

"No," Hyunjin said, voice now fully determined. "He has a reason and I'm going to get him to tell me what exactly it was."

A chime befell all cellphones in the room, each different but all going off at the same time, making all boys exchange confused looks.

"Hyungs," Jeongin, who had been holding his phone throughout the whole debate, spoke up, "I think that might just not be possible for any of us."

**From: Lee Lix**  
**To: Full house *Chan is John Stamos** 🥵

**=Hey, I don't know your relationship with Felix-hyung but uh, you're his only pinned chat so I guess you're important to him or whatever.**

**=He hasn't been doing that well, looking half dead, more so than before. But uh he passed out during potions and hit his head pretty hard, not to mention the fact that all the ingredients he was working with crashed onto him.**

**=Don't worry that much, he was sent to the hospital and is being treated, even though it is strange that he hasn't been cured yet**

**=It's just weird, you guys haven't been talking to him that's all and here I thought you were all inseparable, go visit him and apologize for whatever bullshit you pulled**

**=This is Zhong Chenle btw**

"Oooh no," Lee Minho said, the first words he had uttered since they had sat down to have the discussion, "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Not Fe, not him, what the fuck! We shouldn't have let it get this far for fuck's sake!"

He had started hyperventilating a little (a lot) and his eyes had begun to turn back to their original purple and black colours. His elven tattoos were returning and his fangs had grown out, but he was not the only one.

All around the room, the different creatures were dropping their glamours in anger and disgust. Chan had let the black veins run freely throughout his body and his fangs return to their original length, his pale complexion turning even greyer. Woojin's hands had become green, his eyes a glimmering yellow and his head growing antlers, covered in moss, flowers, and the likes. Changbin eyes turned a pretty pink, his arms becoming enveloped by the veins that grew out of his very own blood, and his ears growing a tip that came out of nothing. Hyunjin's eyes became a galaxy, his lips tinted purple, his eyebags now a green hue that gave the illusion of exhaustion, and his hair a white that reflected the artificial lights of the ceiling. Seungmin's eye became orange, his wings emerged, his whole complexion being dyed in a red hue. Jeongin's fingers became webbed, random spots of his body getting covered with his scales, teeth being razor-sharp and eyes turning into simple slits within their sockets. Jisung became the literal embodiment of a flame, his hair started to burn, his eyes started to gleam, his hands produced flames, and his mouth became tinted red.

All in all, it could be said that the boys were all pretty pissed off, at themselves, at each other, at the moon and at the sun, hell, they were even pissed at Chenle a little.

But never at their beautiful moon drop.

Never at Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might try making fanart for every one of the boys transformed but please do not hold that to me because I'm a very lazy person that barely manages to get their homework done so :)


	5. Annoucment

Hello!!   
I've decided i want to remake this story with a more established plotline.   
It will use the same idea like this one but with a clearer view of the world the characters will be a part of.   
There's nothing wrong with this one, I just felt unsatisfied with the direction it was taking so I'll be rewriting it with some changes.   
Please look forward to the next story as it will be coming out soon-ish!

Love,  
V


End file.
